LOTM: Decimation S5 P6/Transcript
(Yuri is seen asleep in his bed before he suddenly sits up and gasps for air as he looks around frantically) Yuri: Holy crap.... (Yuri looks at his hands before he feels his face in shock) Yuri: W-What the hell happened?? Momo: YURI! (Yuri looks at Momo rushes inside and hugs him) Momo: Oh my god I was so worried!! Yuri: Momo? What happened?? (Yuri then looks to find that the room has changed to what appears to be an old base being attacked by Shadows. He looks to find Momo has been replaced by a man dressed in torn and worn military clothes) ???: Yuri, I don't know if this'll work, but you need to stop this. (The man pushes a button next to Yuri) ???: Make sure this freak doesn't win....Please. (The man falls before Yuri is engulfed in a blue energy field. The scene then cuts to Yuri back in his room screaming) Yuri: AHHH!!! Momo: *Grabs Yuri's shouders* YURI!! YURI CALM DOWN!! ITS OKAY!! (After a moment Yuri stops screaming and pants) Momo: Are you okay...? Yuri:.... Momo? What happened to me after we got back? Momo: You tried to help Alex get the Mind Stone out of Vivienne's scepter. Yuri: And?? Momo: It messed with your systems somehow. You bugged out and shut down. Yuri: I shut down??? How long have I been out? Momo: A couple of days... Yuri: *Holds his head* Ugh... My head is still banging... Momo: Do you need help up? Yuri: No no, I got it. (Yuri gets up out of bed rubbing his head) Yuri: *moans* That's gonna take awhile to stop... Momo: Are you sure you don't need help? Yuri: No no I'm good. Just my head hurts that's all. (Suddenly Miles steps in) Miles: I knew I was hearing something! Yuri you're awake! Yuri: Miles? Miles: Yeah man! You okay? Yuri: Aside from this headache... Yeah I am. Momo: I already told him what happened with the Mind Stone. Yuri: Speaking of which, did you get it out of the scepter and into a safe place? Miles: Yeah we did, eventually. Yuri: Where is it? Miles: In the basement. Yuri: Oh. Miles: Yeah. We had to break the rest of the scepter to get to it. Momo: It took awhile. Yuri: I'd imagine so. Miles: Yeah... Yuri: Speaking of scepters, how's the brainwashing stuff going Momo? Momo: … Oh man. I've been so worried about Yuri that I almost forgot about all of that. Yuri: You were worried? Momo: Of course I was! You're my friend. I thought you might not wake up. Yuri: Oh. Well thanks for worrying. Momo: Your welcome. Miles: Well, how was the brainwashing anyway? Momo:... Honestly? Aside from being ordered to fight against my friends, it wasn't that bad. *Prideful smile* Vivienne saw fit to name me one of a Commander. Miles: You got to be a Commander? Momo: Indeed. I was able to help organize the patrols, assign look outs, and I answered to no one other then Vivienne. Yuri: Sound like you were pretty important. Momo: Indeed. But I do remember Mina was also a Commander... Miles: I can't get over that! Mina? A commander? How? Yuri: No offense, but she would be my least likely subject for such an unimportant role. Miles: Yeah. Momo: Um hang on..... Ooooh now I remember. Its because Mina was Vivienne's favorite. Miles: Her favorite?? Momo: Yes... Mina was the first person she brainwashed. And because of that, and how helpful she was in getting more of us to her side, and because of her, and I quote, "Joyful Personality and VERY cute appearance", Mina became Vivienne's favorite and she gave her the role of commander. Yuri: That's the reason? Momo: It doesn't end there. Mina got her own servant. Miles: Servant? Yuri: She had a slave? Momo: "Servant" was the term they used since she had one of Vivienne's butlers. This butler was that man Jason. Miles: You Maisy's older brother? Yuri: Mina was ordering Maisy's brother around? Momo: Yeah. Miles: God that just sounds weird... Momo: Did Pearl tell you how Mina had Jason give her a massage? Miles:... I remember she was talking about something like that before we left but... Whoa seriously? Jason massaged a Targhul? Yuri: You can do that? Momo: So it would seem. And Pearl from the sound of it REALLY enjoyed it. Miles: God... That city was one whole big bottle of weird. Yuri: But on the bright side, they're on our side now right? Momo: Yep. Miles: Sure seems that way. Yuri: Well, that's good. Momo: Yeah, they'll definitely help as a good hub for us. Miles: I'm still confused about the whole Targhul massage thing. Yuri: Maybe you can talk to Pearl about it. Momo: You might want to be careful about asking it or she might ask for one. Miles: I think I might go do that. It's something we can put down in the notes for Targhuls. Yuri: Good point. Momo: Good luck then. Miles: Got it. You sure you're good Yuri? Yuri: Yes Miles. Thanks for checking on me. Miles: No prob. All right now where's Pearl? *Leaves* Yuri: Hm... Momo: You wanna go check on them? Yuri: Yeah. I kinda wanna see how well this goes for him. (Momo and Yuri follow Miles. Meanwhile Mina's seen on the couch bored) Mina:.... *Sighs* I'm bored... (Mina looks around at the room before she hears a thud on the door) Mina: Hm? (Mich and Clark then crawl in through the bottom of the door) Mich: *grunts* Come on! Clark: Almost through! Mina: What the heck? (With some effort Mich and Clark get through) Clark: YES! Mich: Finally! Mina: Oh hey! Its you two! Mich: Huh? Oh hi. Mina: You're Craig's friends! Clark: We sure are! Mich: Yeah! So, is Craig here to play? Mina: Actually no. He and Jack went out to have some bro time together. Mich: What?? Clark: Awww.... Mich: We wanted to tell him our names... Mina: Oh you have names? Tell me! Clark: Oh. Well I'm CLark. This is Mich. Mich: Hi! Mina: Hey there! Mich: Well Clark, what are we supposed to do now? Clark: Hmm, I don't know. I wanted to play with Craig. Mich: Yeah, same here. Mina: Well hey, I'll play with you guys until he gets back! Mich: You'll play with us? Mina: Oh yeah! I played with Omega and his kids all the time when they were infants! Clark: You knew the king when he was an infant?? Mina: Yeah! Mich: Oh wait! You're the lady who raised him! Clark: Yeah, you're Mina Ashido aren't you?! Mina: Sure am! Mich: Ha ha! Dude this is awesome! Clark: We get to play with the person that raised the king! Mich: I feel so honored I might pass out. Mina: Hey don't pass out now! If you do we can't have any fun! Mich: Oh man she's right! Clark: This is gonna be so cool! What are we gonna play first Mina?! Mina: Well, what do you wanna play? Mich and Clark: Hide and Seek! Mina: *Claps* Hide and Seek it is! So why don't you two go hide and I'll count? Sound good? Clark: Okay! Mina: Good! (Mina covers her eyes) Mina: One, two, three, four... Clark: *whispers* Dude, I've got an idea. Mich: *whispers* What is it? Clark: *whispers* Move slow. We'll bond to her and hide. Mich: *whispers* You sure? Clark: Yeah I- Mina: I can hear you both talking you know. Don't think you're gonna get away with bonding to me! Clark: Crap! Run and hide! (Clark and Mich run away) Mina: Heheheheh. Those kids act like this is the first time a Targhul did that trick on me. *Uncovers her eyes* Now I have to beat them in this game to teach them for underestimating me with such an old trick. READY OR NOT! HERE I COME! (Mina goes to find the two as she starts looking around. It then cuts to Rose and Ruby who are seen playing with Murphy in the kitchen) Rose: Hey Ruby. Ruby: Yeah? Rose: I got something I think Murphy might like. (Rose pulls out a ball of yarn covered in small flakes) Ruby: What's that stuff on the ball? Rose: *giggles* Cat nip. Ruby: Cat nip? Rose: Yeah. Murphy! (Murphy looks up at Rose) Rose: You want the ball Murphy? (Murphy meows before Rose tosses the ball down, causing Murphy to start playing with it) Rose: There you go! (Mina then walks into the kitchen) Mina: *sigh* Where are they? Rose: Hey Mina! Ruby: Who are you looking for? Mina: Mich and Clark. Rose: Who? Mina: You remember those infants Craig befriended? That's they're names. Ruby: Why are you looking for them? Mina: We're playing hide and seek. And these kids thought they could bond with me while I was counting. Rose: Oh I remember Charlie and the others telling me about that trick! Mina: Yeah. They thought it would work on me. Ruby: It didn't did it? Mina: They didn't even get the chance! Rose: Well, we haven't seen anyone come in here. Mina: Oh. Then I guess I'll look else where. These kids will NOT win this fight. I'm determined. *Sees Murphy* Aww look at you playing. (Murphy is still playing with the ball) Mina: Awww! N-NO NO! FOCUS MINA! You gotta find those kids! I'LL FIND YOU TWO! *Leaves* Ruby: She seems determined. Rose: She really likes playing with the infants. Ruby: I can tell. (Rose looks to find Murphy now under the effects of the cat nip) Rose: Awww look at him! (Murphy starts rolling around as he gnaws on the yarn ball) Ruby: Awww, so cute! Rose: I know right?! I wish Erin could see this! Ruby: Look at you attack that ball Murphy! Yeah keep attacking that ball! Rose: I think the cat nip finally got to him! Ruby: Sure looks that way! (The two continue cheering Murphy on with his fight against the ball. Mina is then seen still trying to find Mich and Clark) Mina: *sigh* Where are they?? (Mina continues looking around before she hears something fall over nearby) Mina: Huh? (Mina looks over to find a can lying on the ground) Mina: Hmmm.... (Mina walks over to where the can fell and looks around) Mina: Hmm, oh well. I guess it must've been....THE WIND!! (Mina then reaches in between a couch and a table and grabs onto Mich) Mich: AHH!! Mina: Got ya! Mich: Aww man!! Mina: Well one down, one to go. (Mina then pulls Mich out from in between the furniture) Mina: So, you ready to help me find Clark? Mich: I'll never help! My brother's got the best hiding spot, one that you'll never figure out! Mina: The best hiding spot ever huh? Mich: That's right! You'll never find him under- *Covers his mouth!* Mina: Oooh so he's under something is he? That shortens what I have to look though. Mich: *Uncovers his mouth* N-No he's not! That was just a slip-up was all! Mina: But you said it, therefore it has to be true doesn't it? Mich:...... Mina: Good! Now come with me, you're gonna help! Mich: Okay.... (Mina and Mich go to find Clark before it cuts to Miles, Yuri and Momo looking for Pearl) Miles: *sigh* Where is she? Momo: Good question. Normally Omega and his kids aren't to far away. Yuri: I'll run a scan to try and point their location. Miles: Alright. (Yuri tries scanning the nearby areas trying to find Pearl) Yuri: Alright, I got a similar life sign nearby. Momo: Where? Yuri: She's in the garden. Miles: Outside huh? All right let's go see her. (Miles Momo and Yuri all head outside. They get to the garden where Pearl is seen water some of the stuff growing) Pearl: I can't wait to see what this stuff tastes like. (Pearl smells the air) Pearl: And the outside air is gonna make it even better! Miles: *clears throat*. Pearl: *Turns around* Oh! Hey Miles. Oh hey Yuri! You're up! Yuri: Indeed I am. Pearl: That's a relief. Yuri: Yeah. Pearl: So, what did you need guys? Momo: Miles wanted to ask you something. Pearl: Okay. Shoot. Miles: I heard that while you were brainwashed by Vivienne, you were feeling stress, Mina has her servant massage you. Pearl: Oooooh yeah. Jason's massage.... *Happy sigh* That was paradise. Miles: So, I guess that means it actually worked? Pearl: Why wouldn't it work? Yuri: He said it's because you're a Targhul. Miles: Yeah, to be honest I thought you guys didn't truly feel real stress. Pearl: Oh trust me, I did. You have no idea how much pain your feet and legs feel when you're running across rooftops. Yuri: That's what you did as a lookout? Pearl: Yeah. Plus, not only did I have to keep on look out, I also hated how my brothers were my enemies while I was brainwashed. *sad* I hated that my family had to fight each other... Miles: Well, it's over now. Momo: And we're not gonna let anyone else get away with that kind of stuff. Pearl: Really? Miles: Yeah. Pearl: Well, that's good. Yuri: Sure is. Miles: So, you actually enjoyed getting massaged? Pearl: Sure did! Miles: Huh. Well I guess that's interesting. Somehow. Momo: Better to gain info on Targhuls than none at all. Pearl: Well. Now that you guys reminded me, I want another massage. Momo: Uh oh. I knew it Miles: Well I'm not doing it. Momo: Me neither. (Miles and Momo then look over at Yuri) Yuri: What? Momo: Yuri, would you mind helping Pearl out with her request? Yuri: Wha- Seriously?? Pearl: Oh great idea! Yuri: Hey wait a minute I- (Pearl grabs Yuris hand and starts dragging him inside) Pearl: I'm gonna want a foot rub after the massage. (Yuri glares back at the two) Yuri: You two owe me big time for this! (Yuri is dragged inside as Miles and Momo watch on) Miles: Well, there he goes! Momo: I feel bad ffor doing that. But Pearl I can tell won't stop asking for a massage. Miles: She does seem the type. Momo: Yeah, she really does. Miles: Well, let's get back inside then. Momo: Alright. (Miles and Momo head back inside. It then cuts to Mina and Mich still looking around for Clark) Mina: *sigh* Alright Mich, spill the beans. Where is he? Mich: I'll never tell! Mina: THen you left me no choice. I'll have to force you to talk. Mich: Oh and how to you plan to do that? Mina: Oh I'll have the monsters do it. Mich:.... M-Monsters? Mina: Oh so you never heard of them huh? Mich: Wait, y-you have monsters living in this house?! Mina: Indeed we do. And they just LOVE to eat infant Targhuls. Its they're favorite snack. (Mina looms over Mich with an evil smile) Mina: Do you wanna meet the monsters Mich? Or do you wanna be a good boy and tell me where he is? Mich: No! My brother and I have a bond! I'll never tell even if you tried to feed me to monsters! Mina: Tsk tsk tsk. Okay then. LUNCH TIME!! (Mina grabs Mich before he escapes and starts to tickle him) Mich: *Laughing* HEY STOP!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!? Mina: I'm not doing anything! Its the monsters! Oooh and they find you very tasty! Yummy yummy! Mich: *laughing* NO!! NO PLEASE!! Mina: Are you gonna break that bond, or are you gonna let yourself get eaten Mich? Mich: *Laughing* PLEASE STOP!!! Mina: Oooooh Claaaark! Your brother is gonna eaten! Better come out and save him! (Clark is then shown hiding underneath the couch looking at Mina and Mich worried) Mich: *laughing* CLARK!! DON'T LISTEN TO HER, S-SHE- *laughing* SHE'S TRYING TO TRICK YOU!! Mina: Come on out! You wouldn't want your brother to get eaten would you? (Clark starts to get more and more worried till it becomes too much for him) Clark: *Comes out* HANG ON MICH! I'LL SAVE YOU!! (Clark charges at Mina but Mina turns around, grabs him and picks him up) Mina: I win. Clark: Aww man! Mich: *panting* Sorry bro... Clark: I'm sorry to... Mina: *Picks up Mich* I'm sorry to boys. But you guys had the nerve to use an old trick by bonding with me while I was counting. You should have known better then to use an old trick like that on the girl who raised your king. Mich: Yeah... Clark: I guess we didn't think about that. Mina: Still. Good game you two. I had a bit of troubling find you Clark. Clark: Heh. Thanks. Mich: Yeah that was lots of fun. Except for the monsters... Clark: I tried to save you. Mina: Yes you did. You didn't want ot leave your friend behind no matter what. You two are gonna be great heroes one day. Clark: We are? Mina: Of course! Mich: Awesome! (Mina smiles before the door is heard opening to reveal Jack and Craig) Jack: Hey! Craig: We're back! Mina: OH hey! Jack and Craig! Clark: All right Craig's back! Mich: Let's go tell him our names! (Mich and Clark jump from Mina's arms and crawl over to Craig excitedly) Mich: Hey Craig! Craig: Hey guys! I didn't expect to see you two in here! Clark: Yeah, we've been waiting for you to get home! Mich: We finally got our names! Craig: No way that's awesome! What are they!? Clark: I'm Clark! He's Mich! Craig: All right! Craig! Clark! And Mich! Mich: You know it! Clark: Yeah! Craig: This is gonna be so cool guys! Mich: It sure is! Craig: Come on, give your best friend a hug guys! (Craig and the two infants Clark and Mich hug each other. Mina and Jack both smile at this sight, thinking things might turn out okay for the heroes...) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts